Benutzer Blog:Chiix3/Creepy Videos, Texte und Ähnliches ~ By Chii
left Heya Leute. :3' Ich dachte mir, ich erstelle hier mal nen Blog der sich rundum mit gruseligen medialen Dingen beschäftigt. Unter Anderem werdet ihr hier Links zu sämtlichen Videos finden, zu Musik die verstörend wirken kann, Gedichte die einen makaberen Beigeschmack haben aber auch Bilder, die dem einen oder anderen Unwohlsein bereiten werden. Wenn ihr etwas findet, was ich hier ergänzen soll, dann hinterlasst mir doch eine Nachricht mit dem Betreff und dem Material. c: Viel Spaß beim durchstöbern dieses Blog's. (Wird regelmäßig aktualisiert) _____________________________________________ Videos 'edarem - Pretty Woman' Hier ist ein Video das zwar auf den ersten Blick keines Wegs verstörend ist, solang man die Hintergrund Story dazu nicht kennt. thumb|right|335 pxIn dem Video singt ein alter Mann zu dem Lied 'Pretty Woman', macht dazu Grimassen und es scheint, als würde er ein sympathischer, lustiger alter Mann sein. Der Schein trübt, denn edarem alias Edward Muscare 'war ein polizeilich bekannter Pädophiler und Sexualstraftäter. ''"Pretty Woman, walking down the street, Pretty woman the kind I like to meet.." Nun erscheint das Lied, mit diesem Wissen vielleicht doch, für den einen oder anderen gar nicht mehr so lustig, eher gruselig. ______________________________________________________________________________ '''BEDFELLOWS In diesem Video bekommt ihr eine Kurzgeschichte zu sehen, welche ein extrem thumb|right|335 px verstörendes, überraschendes Ende hat. Aber seht selbst! ______________________________________________________________________________ 'The Black Hole' In The black hole ist ein Mann abends alleine in einem Büro, thumb|right|335 px in welchem er arbeitet. Er betätigt den Drucker, jedoch druckt dieser lediglich ein Blatt mit einem schwarzen Kreis aus. Was dann folgt, ist sehr strange ... ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Pictured ' In diesem Horror-Kurzfilm hat eine Frau es mit einem thumb|right|335 px offenbar verfluchtem Bild zu tun. Seht selbst was passiert. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'He dies at the end' thumb|right|335 px'In dem Horrorkurzfilm "He dies at the end", muss mal wieder ein Typ seine Nachtschicht im Büro alleine überstehen, als auf seinem Computer plötzlich ein komisches Frage-Antwort Spiel startet. Er lässt sich darauf ein... Sehr geiler, atmossphärischer Kurzfilm, hat mich bis zum Ende gefesselt. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Satanic House incident In folgendem Video steigen ein paar Teenager in ein leerstehendes Haus ein, thumb|right|335 px dessen Inneres komplett mit Graffiti besprüht ist, welches ziemlich creepy und verstörend wirkt da es vor allem satanische Symbole zeigt. Als die drei in den Keller vorstoßen, bemerken sie einen furchtbaren Gestank und einer der Jungs wird von Irgendetwas angegriffen, fake oder nicht? Entscheidet selbst. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Bloody mess in abandoned Building' Im nächsten Video sind einige Urbexer (Urban Explorer=Leute die in verlassene Gebäude einsteigen und diese erkunden) in einem leerstehendem Gebäude unterwegs und thumb|right|335 px stoßen dabei auf eine gigantische Blutlache, von welcher Spuren durch den ganzen Gang führen. Einer, der Leute entdeckt dann geschockt eine leere Schusspatronenhülse, bemerkt dabei auch, dass das Blut noch nass und somit wohl frisch ist. Wurde hier jemand oder etwas erschossen? Das ganze Video hat für mich einen hohen authentizitäts-Faktor und kommt mir nicht gestellt oder fake rüber, aber entscheidet selbst. 'Bilder' 0b2c9b233c4cb9cc134100e043eea85e.jpg|Ein creepy Clown in nem Haus. 0d93b788af730647d349daea8bdcd8c8.jpg|Der Griff aus dem Dunkel. 3b3bac5f2ed832efeb251068591fe62d.jpg|Creepy Zwillinge. 3e8f2fe46cbd525d7e6b9c9c613a4a46.jpg|Creature in the woods. 8b022a8308378c57297fb4dc8067285c.jpg|Es gibt schon mega creepy Bilder aus der viktorianischen Zeit.. 8e81955d176493a4f2c6bf4d9e97fe6d.jpg|Leichenwand. 17a0393caea224c87f616424f044d282.jpg|Strange looking twins. 17ddc4b83daa7840b94d5f05efecc58a.jpg|Laut meiner Infos war das eine Methode Patienten in Psychiatrien ruhig zu stellen, zu fixieren. 24d6e3890acef87575bab33c44dbfc2f.jpg|wtf? 28e78e2ac4c1a3a5e83bfcdd4da57b70.jpg|Besessen. 57d2ac54f1e8001105d20f17b8587fb9.jpg|"I miss my mommy..." 63db21560d8d1c4e6464a794b22940df.jpg|Geisterhafte Schemen. 63f4a651a93ef083fb61fe9c569a942a.jpg|Wär ich der Junge, würde ich heulen. o-o 65b08af210fe7b82234541b23d7ce2ac.jpg|Stalker. 072ba64f8ef36156a657d9b47805eec0.jpg|Wer macht sowas.. creepy. 77b6feeaed9e3269215b046126c3a2e6.jpg|X_x catching a ghost on a photograph. 128d2df34c237cd8f81e04f33d790e2b.jpg|Puppen, sind sie nicht was tolles? 233c7fe8e352f835e19bb2aaa6465208.jpg|Satan's child. 237b975dd245d1e481f6ed7b10d29dbb.jpg|Wohin diese Tür wohl führt.. 1892b439181500639c6dea36ef793921.jpg|"Don't touch me, stranger." 3820a9068c5b57adacf326d410843f60.jpg|I don't want to live on this planet anymore ... Q_Q 9994b8a2b9ac32b54e41efe172896e22.jpg|Laut eigenen Nachforschungen ein sehr altes Foto. Angeblich zeigt es eine echte Meerjungfrau. 63175fe63e05f8bd3cf6c20fa724082e.jpg|Party for two. 84814f3ceb4032c9a26667e7715c12f3.jpg|Souls. 257352902e4bb8c092098d8c0e979610.jpg|It's me, Mr. Dead. a2d51ef13d7d7f4db44fdfccd8223f67.jpg|Creepy Mädchen. Der Teddy machts nicht besser.. a6af85194feda6aacc38e3c068ecb5ca.jpg|Viktorianisches Bild. Siamesische Zwillinge. a861dc7f725edccddad75bfdd3728642.jpg|Mother and children. wtf. b5cfb753d071edde1075d90a5532e0ac.jpg|Bride of death. b5f6b249c7e603e8d52b97edb2c891f9.jpg|Da will man nicht Babysitter sein. :D ba35de94ff4d23de06e88d43d610eb5f.jpg|Ghost. f04f37bc011ac81fd56838006f92c518.jpg|Creepy piano doll. d33d27590ba8f4e049b955b5b6539bd0.jpg|Alle Lächeln! eb18e286c84d0b1e61abf743fd3b6ef2.jpg|Halloween. 2eee5d2f40d5e2dab3bedd7b94d25026.jpg|Der Clown, unten im Keller. 7b519c54bf7d3e96e6700f1e631535ba.jpg|The house. 53fb4d3434aa31c7521e38d4986d762c.jpg|He's watching you. bfc8dfa58a846ed20e3654ed2cfb9e55.jpg|Komm Kind, komm. cdc5762e9ddeef3a67723d3c7fc10ba0.jpg|Look's like an SCP somehow... ed1eaceaa831a93ad2662e1ef9637100.jpg|sweet girl. tumblr_nk1j60dXcD1tde5j6o1_500.png|Play with my rope. tumblr_nj4b0jwQ6W1teeixxo1_500.jpg|Nails of a zombie. th5h5h56h.JPG|Tunnel-Creeper. tumblr_myxznpFCv91t2smmwo1_1280.png|Suicide forest. tumblr_mzkbomxFKB1rk8qkho1_400.jpg|Videodrome. 59e1b84a3856fd8fc2732a522e12226d.jpg|Luzifer's Gesandte. 7394983909be5860563853d53df2edb7.jpg|Shadow's Kid's Playground. d8652f14c1a60e15a5cb0f4fdbe801b5.jpg|Schattenmenschen I fcdba280588a2e19611242b277c6cc3f.jpg|Schattenmenschen II Musik 'Russische Band: Ensemble of christ the savior and crude mother earth' Hier ist ein Musikvideo der russichen Band Ансамбль Христа Спасителя и Мать-Земля ('' Zusammenschluss von Jesus dem Erlöser und der verdorbenen Mutter Erde''). Als ich erstmalig auf dieses Video stieß war das thumb|right|402 px erste was ich dachte einfach nur. What the fu... Erst wirkte es schlichtweg nur abstoßend und gruselig, auch, weil ich kein Wort von dem verstehen konnte, was diese Leute da singen. Das komplette Video wirkte auf mich nur verstörend und skurril, ich dachte sogar erst dass der Mann in dem Babushka Outfit eine alte Frau sei, das muss man ihm lassen, das hat er geschafft mir glauben zu machen. Die Band ist eine Parodie auf alles, was geistlich, politisch und demokratisch ist. Sämtliche ihrer Texte sind schlichtweg blasphemisch, satanisch, teilweise sinnfrei und höchst provokativ. Wenn man bei Youtube nach dieser Band sucht, findet man nur recht fragwürdige, verstörende Videos. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'DIMMU BORGIR - Progenies of the great apocalypse' Das nächste, was ich euch zeige ist das Musikvideo der norwegischen Blackmetal Band Dimmu Borgir (=''Dunkle Burgen'') thumb|right|416px In dem Lied "Progenies of the great apocalypse"(Nachkommen der großen Apokalypse) ''besingen die 3 Bandmitglieder, welche eine Faszination für Okkultes besitzen, den Weltuntergang mit nachfolgender neuer Weltordnung. Als wäre das nicht schon strange genug, wird dabei immer wieder erwähnt dass Menschen in Rassen unterteilt werden müssen, Königsrassen und minderwertige, welche ausgerottet werden müssen, in einem ewigen Kampf um den "Thron". Das Video ist, wie es bei BlackMetal üblich ist, zuweilen verstörend und hier und dort tun sich uns Fragen auf. Alles in Allem zeigt sich die Band aber so, wie man es aus der Szene eben gewohnt ist, düster, okkult und irgendwie weltenfern. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Marilyn Manson - Tourniquet' Selten runzele ich die Stirn und schaue mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen ein Musikvideo an, aber der amerikanische Gothic-Rock Sänger Marilyn Manson hat es mal wieder geschafft. thumb|right|333px In seinem Musikvideo zu dem Song ''"Tourniquet"(=''Aderpresse, Blutstaupresse'') ist Manson mal wieder in den ominösesten und fantasiereichsten Kostümen und Verkleidungen zu sehen. Ebenso menschenartige Marionetten, Puppen und satansähnliche Personen. Tourniquet handelt von einer symbiotischen Beziehung eines Menschen welcher eine Art lebendige Marionette baut. Diese Marionette besteht sowohl aus Fleisch und Blut, als auch aus allerlei künstlichen Dingen wie Drähten, Folie und Fantasie. Für ihren Erschaffer ist diese Marionette das schönste Geschöpf, er ist ihr ganz und gar ergeben, jedoch ist sie der Verderbnis geweiht (bezogen auf ihre Unbeflecktheit) : "I never wanted it to end like this but flies will lay their eggs" = Ich wollte nie, dass das so endet, aber Fliegen werden ihre Eier legen. Ich persönlich denke, dass es darum geht diese Marionette nicht zu beschmutzen, mit jeglichen menschlichen Dingen wie Sehnsucht, Begierde oder Leidenschaft.. doch der Erschaffer kann den weltlichen Gelüsten einfach nicht widerstehen und zerstört somit seine geliebte Puppe und damit letzendlich dann auch sich selbst. Vielleicht nicht mega gruselig, aber es stimmt einen irgendwie nachdenklich. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Rob Zombie - House of 1000 corpses' Der amerikanische Schockrock-Musiker und Regisseur Rob Zombie ist ein sehr gewöhnungsbedürftiger Zeitgenosse, aber noch eigenartiger und gruseliger als er selbst sind seine Lieder und Filme. thumb|right|335 px In diesem Video kann man die Anfangs-Credits zu seinem Horrorfilm "House of 1000 Corpses"(=Haus der 1000 Leichen) sehen und hören. So verstörend wie der Anfang des Films ist, ist auch der Rest. Interessant ist hierbei auch, dass der Film angeblich auf wahren Begebenheiten basiert, jedoch scheiden sich da die Geister und Rob Zombie soll sich dazu angeblich nie richtig geäußert haben. Spekulativ könnte man hier sagen dass er sich auf die Ereignisse des Texas Chainsaw Massacres berufen hat, dies bleibt jedoch nur eine Vermutung. Hier mal ein Auszug aus dem Songtext und eine freie Übersetzung dazu: left ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Mayhem - Dawn of the black hearts Inhalt könnte stark verstörend sein!' Wie ihr merkt, komme ich von der Blackmetal Schwarte einfach nicht weg. Wie dem auch sei, hier zeige ich euch ein Video was wirklich einen heftig verstörenden Hintergrund hat und gerade für die jüngeren Leser nicht allzu geeignet ist. thumb|right|335 px In folgendem Video hört ihr ein Lied des letzten Albums des norwegischen Blackmetalers Per Yngve Ohlin alias Dead der norwegischen Band Mayhem. Das Cover des Albums, wie im Video zu sehen, ist nicht nur irgendein krankes Bild einer zugerichteten Leiche, es ist der Sänger Per Ohlin höchstpersönlich, sich selbst erschossen mit der Schrotflinte eines Bandmitgliedes. Das Foto entstand, nachdem einer der Bandmitglieder ihn fand. Dieser arrangierte einige Dinge um den toten Körper Ohlin's und machte dann dieses Bild; ob man das nun als geisteskrank und völlig pietätlos sieht, soll jedem selbst überlassen sein. Ohlin, welcher sich selber nur Dead nannte, war jedoch auch zeitlebens ein tief kranker, depressiver und pschopathischer Zeitgenosse. Zu gerne verstümmelte er bei Bühnenshows seinen Körper vor dem Publikum, wäre am liebsten ein Zombie gewesen (ja, das hat er ernst gemeint) und liebte eigentlich alles, was ein "gesunder" Mensch als abnormal empfinden würde. Hier ist die freie Übersetzung des Abschiedsbriefes, den Dead hinterlassen hat: Entschuldigt das viele Blut, denn ich habe meine Pulsadern und meinen Hals aufgeschlitzt. Ich wollte mich eigentlich im Wald umbringen, damit es mehrere Tage dauert, bis ich wahrscheinlich gefunden werde. Ich gehöre in den Wald, es war schon immer so. Niemand wird verstehen, warum das so ist. Der Versuch einer Erklärung wäre, dass ich kein Mensch bin und bald aus diesem Traum erwachen werde. Es war zu kalt und mein Blut gerinnt die ganze Zeit und mein neues Messer ist zu stumpf. Wenn ich es nicht so schaffe, mich umzubringen, dann werde ich mir den Schädel wegblasen. Naja, ich weiß es jetzt noch nicht. Ich hinterlasse alle Liedtexte von "Let the good times roll" und den Rest des Geldes. Wer auch immer es findet, darf den Scheiß behalten. Und zu guter Letzt darf ich euch "Life Eternal" präsentieren. Macht mit dem Scheiß was ihr wollt. /Pelle. 'Unheimliche Orte' 'Highway of Tears (Highway 16 in BC, Canada)' Es gibt einige Orte auf dieser Welt, an denen man gerade als Frau oder Mädchen nicht sein will. frame|Warnschild. "Mädchen fahren nicht per Anhalter auf dem Highway of tears"Dazu kann man mit Sicherheit den Highway 16, in British Columbia, Kanada zählen. Die 1.347 km lange Straße verbindet das Landesinnere Kanadas mit der Westküste und an ihren Enden befinden sich die zwei nächstgrößeren Städte Prince Rupert und Prince George. Was sich seit den frühen 60er Jahren auf diesem Highway abgespielt hat, ist der blanke Horror. Über Jahrzehnte hinweg verschwanden dort etliche Mädchen, Teenager und Frauen, oft spurlos. Später dann, fand man die Leichen, teilweise versteckt in den Wäldern, welche den Highway umgeben und eine unendlich weite Wildnis darstellen. Ein perfekter Ort, um eine Leiche verschwinden zu lassen. Doch obwohl bis zum heutigen Tage immernoch vor allem einheimische Frauen und Mädchen verschwinden, fahren viele von ihnen per Anhalter entlang dem Highway, denn es gibt, sofern man kein eigenes Auto besitzt, keinerlei Möglichkeiten zwischen den zwei Städten P. George und P. Rupert zu pendeln. Das mysteriöseste an der ganzen Sache ist eigentlich, dass so gut wie keiner der Killer von der RCMP (Royal Canadian Mountain Police) geschnappt oder überführt werden konnte. Meistens wurden die Leichen schon skelletiert oder völlig verwest von Wanderern aufgefunden. Wenn ihr also mal Urlaub in British Columbia, in Canada macht, solltet ihr dort auf keinen Fall eine Mitfahrgelegenheit suchen. Killer on the loose - Mörder auf freiem Fuß. Hier könnt ihr euch die Dokumentation über den Highway und die Morde anschauen. frame|...Einige der Opfer deren Leichen rund um den Highway gefunden wurden.Nur einer der etlichen Morde wurde je aufgeklärt. ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Dartmoor' Ein sagenumwobener, zumeist verregneter und düsterer Ort ist definitiv die Moorlandschaft von Dartmoor. Das Moor befindet sich im Süden von England, ein Naturschutzgebiet, welches sich über eine Fläche von 954 km² erstreckt. thumb|Bellever Tor bei Sonnenuntergang. Obwohl die weiten Ebenen, welche durchzogen sind von Tälern, aber auch große Hügel aus ihnen emporwachsen, eine wunderschöne Naturlandschaft abgeben, bürgt das Moor seine finsteren Geheimnisse und Legenden. Schon einstige, frühere Schriftsteller wie Sir Arthur Conan Doyle oder auch Enid Blyton ließen sich hier für ihre Gruselgeschichten inspirieren. Die karge, verlassend wirkende Landschaft wirkt, gerade in der Dämmerung auf viele Menschen geradezu erdrückend, traurig, einsam und gespenstisch. Viele der jährlichen Tausenden Besucher berichten von geisterhaften Sichtungen, welche sich durch das Moor und die anliegenden Wälder geschlichen haben sollen. thumb|left|182px|Vixen Tor FelsenEine der unheimlichsten Legenden ist die, der bösen Vixen-Tor Hexe Vixana. Diese soll eine abgrundtief böse, hässliche und alte Frau gewesen sein, welche Freude daran hatte, ahnungs- und hilflose Wanderer in ihr Unglück oder gar den Tod zu stürzen. Oft ist der Vixen-Tor mit dichten Nebelschwaden umlegt, Legenden besagen dass dies die Hexe macht, sobald Menschen den Berg passieren wollen oder in dessen Nähe kommen. Gelb sollen ihre Augen geleuchtet haben und zwei giftgrünen, spitzen Zähne lugten aus ihrem eingefallenen Mund hervor. Graues Haar und eine finstere Visage. Man hatte vor allem Kindern davon erzählt, damit sie nicht in den dichten Nebel gingen und sich verliefen. Ebenso schauerlich sind die Geschichten welche sich rund um die Wälder Dartmoor's spinnen.thumb|Wald rund um Dartmoor. Hier soll unter Anderem ein schemenhafter Reiter sein Unwesen treiben und Leuten, die sich des Nachts in den Wald verirren die Köpfe vom Halse schlagen. Er selbst wurde, so besagt es die Sage, an einem Baum im Walde erhängt und übt nun Rache an Allen, die seinen Weg kreuzen. Neben der vielen Geister und Hexen, welche hier über die Jahrhunderte ein Zuhause gefunden haben, ist dieser Ort auch für etliche heimische Tierarten ein wahres Paradies. Vor allem für die immer mehr vom Aussterben bedrohten 'Dartmoor Pony's' ist dies der letzte Zufluchtsort. Von ursprünglich über 25,000 ist die Zahl auf nur mehr 800 gesunken. Da scheint es fast, als wäre es wahrscheinlicher einen Geist dort zu sehen, als eines der wilden, aussterbenden Moor-Ponys... ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Die Heilstätten von Beelitz ' Was könnte es Schaurigeres geben, als ein leerstehendes, altes Krankenhaus was immer mehr verfällt und einsam irgendwo verlassen in einem Wald steht? Richtig, eigentlich Nichts. Es sei denn, in diesem Krankenhaus haben sich wahre, echte Begebenheiten zugetragen, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen. Hiermit darf ich euch die heimgesuchten Heilstätten von Beelitz vorstellen. center|Klinikteil der Heilstätten. Die, sich über 200 Hektar erstreckende, 1889 - 1930 erbaute Klinik, welche ursprünglich als Lungenheilanstalt für Arbeiter fungierte, stellte sich zusammen aus über 60 Gebäuden und verfügte über ca. 1200 Betten. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch in etwa vorstellen, wie gigantisch dieser ganze Klinik-Komplex war. Zur Zeit des 2. WK und drüber hinaus wurde das Sanatorium vor allem als Lazarett für die etlichen verwundeten und schwer verletzten Soldaten, darunter auch Adolf Hitler, genutzt. Später dann wurden einige der Gebäude saniert und wieder u.A. als Rehabilitationskliniken genutzt. Und nun kommen wir zu dem eigentlich gruseligen, oder schauerlichen Teil: Nicht nur, dass die Ruinen-Teile der Kliniken mit ihrem bloßen Anblick eine Gänsehaut über die Haut jagen, nein. Auch was sich darin und darum abspielte. Um 1989 trieb der'' "Rosa Riese"'' dort sein Unwesen. Der geisteskranke Serienmörder Wolfgang Schmidt ermordete auf dem Sanatoriumsgelände u.A. die Frau des russischen Chefarztes und ihr Baby. Erst riss er den Säugling aus dem Kinderwagen und schlug ihn dann bis zur Unkenntlichkeit an einem nahestehenden Baum zu Tode, danach erwürgte und strangulierte er die Mutter und verging sich an ihrer Leiche. Doch es blieb nicht bei diesen grauenvollen Morden. frame|Operationssaal 2008 musste eine noch sehr junge Frau dort auf tragische Weise ihr viel zu frühes Ende finden und erneut benetzte unschuldiges Blut das Gelände der Anstalt. Der damals 38 jährige Hobbyfotograf'' Michael F''. traf sich dort mit seiner Internetbekanntschaft, einem "Model" in dem Pförtnerhaus der Klinik, wo er mit ihr seine sadomasochistischen sexuellen Fantasien versuchte auszuleben. Dass das Mädchen diese allerdings nicht mit ihm teilte, lies ihn komplett ausrasten und so erwürgte er sie und verging sich, so wie der Rosa Riese auch, an ihrer Leiche. Ziehen solche umheimlichen Orte solche perversen und zutiefst gestörten Menschen vielleicht an? Ist es vielleicht die Verlassenheit und Verschwiegenheit solcher Orte die ein perfekter Platz sind, um solch grausame Taten zu begehen? Abgesehen von den Blutmorden, die hier stattgefunden haben, ist das Sanatorium auch für seine vielen Geistersichtungen bekannt. Kein Wunder irgendwie, bei so vielen Menschen die hier auf Teils grausame Art ihren Tod gefunden haben. Das hinterlässt bleibende Eindrücke, welche wir noch heute sehen, spüren und hören können... ______________________________________________________________________________ 'Das Cecil Hotel in Los Angeles, US' leftEin Hotel, in welchem regelmäßig Leichen geborgen werden, Serienkiller einchecken und es spuken soll? - Alltag im Cecil Hotel in Los Angeles. Im Jahre 1924 erstmals eröffnet und heute in Stay on Main umbenannt, glänzte das Hotel nicht etwa für besonders tollen Service, sondern eher für die vor allem blutigen Gräueltaten und teilweise sehr mysteriösen Vorfälle, welche sich über bald 100 Jahre dort ereigneten. Neben einigen Stars wie Schauspielern und Sängern, checkten auch berüchtigte Serienkiller wie '' Richard Ramírez'' (auch als der Nightstalker bekannt) ein, welcher vor allem für seine abartigen Sexualstraftaten traurige Berühmtheit erlangte. Während seines Aufenthaltes ermordete und missbrauchte er 14 Frauen und Mädchen. Auch Jack Unterweger, ein Österreicher, ermordete in diesem Hotel drei Frauen. Der wohl berühmteste Mordfall ereignete sich am 1. Februar 2013, als die nur 21 Jährige Elisa Lam tot in einem der Wassertanks auf dem Dach des Gebäudes entdeckt und geborgen wurde. Obwohl man zuallererst von Selbstmord ausgegangen war, wurde relativ schnell klar, dass die junge Frau sich unmöglich erst aufs Dach schleichen und dann in den Wassertanks hätte ertränken können, da die Deckel dieser schier Tonnenschwer sind. Außerdem gibt es eine recht mysteriöse und verstörende Videoaufnahme aus dem Fahrstuhl, mit welchem Elisa Lam kurz bevor sie ermordet sein musste, gefahren war. Hier der Link zum Video. Neben den Ermordungen, wählten jedoch auch einige Menschen diesen Ort, um sich das Leben zu nehmen, oft auf tragische Weise. Immer wieder wird bis zum heutigen Tage berichtet, dass Schatten gesichtet werden. Lichter Flackern in den Zimmern. Coldspots, kalte Stellen in warmen Bereichen. Bedrückte, unangenhme Atmosphäre. Es scheint, als hätten all die Dinge, die sich über die Jahrzehnte in diesem Hotel ereigneten, Spuren hinterlassen. Würdet ihr in diesem Hotel eine Nacht verbringen? Ich denke, ich würde lieber in einem Zelt davor nächtigen, als auch nur eine Nacht dort zu schlafen. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag